Maximum rideTwilight crossover
by demigod147
Summary: The flock stop in Seattle for a rest when they run into some trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice, also this story takes place before Schools out forever but after The Angel Experiment and after New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer nor am I James Patterson.**

* * *

**Max POV.**

I was soaring through the night air, feeling the wind rush against my face and I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. It felt great to be this high; free from erasers, just me and my family. I glanced back at my flock to see them holding on pretty good, but we had a bad day, of course, so we were pretty wiped from just barely escaping those nasty erasers.

Nudge came up next to me and opened her mouth. _Here we go again_, I thought to myself before she spoke, "Max? Can we rest? I'm so hungry and tired and I think I'm going to pass out if we don't take a break soon because today we were attacked by those stupid erasers and I'm still hungry. Can we go to a restaurant just once? Do we still have enough money? I hope we do becau-" She was cut off when I held up my hand and sighed.

"OK, guys let s land down below in that alley. Make sure no one sees us." I said in my Oh-So-Awesome leaderly voice. The flock nodded and we tucked are wings in and landed silently in a dark backstreet. I was about to step out into the street when I saw Iggy put a finger to his lips and say quietly, " Wait, I hear someone coming, three, four people?"

Quietly as possible, we pressed ourselves flat against the alley wall when 3 shadows appeared around the corner. After what seemed like eternity they turned to walk away, but right then Total decided to sneeze, loudly. I glared at Total and Angel clutched my hand and looked at me with troubled, blue eyes.

"Max?" she whispered.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked trying to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"Their thoughts, they are so mean. I don't like it. I think they wanna take our money. They want to hurt us." she said, sounding scared.

Anger flared inside me. Who would dare to even think to hurt my baby, my Angel?

That's when they turned the corner and smiled evilly cracking their knuckles. I knew even alone I could take them easy, but with all of us, they didn't stand a chance…unless they had guns or something. Angel squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back reassuringly.

One of those bozos smiled when he saw us "Well, well what do we have here?" he said, still grinning.

"Uh, can you be less creative?" I sneered. He opened his mouth to say something no doubt unpleasant when I heard faint graceful steps and someone cough lightly at the entrance of the alley mouth. The guys' heads swiveled to see the most freaking handsome guy I had ever seen. He had the palest face; even paler than Iggy which is I know, hard to believe. He looked to be around 17ish to18ish with bronze hair and around the same height as Fang.

I turned to see Fang glowering at all of them, Nudge and Gazzy explaining everything to Iggy in hushed voices…and looked down to see Angel staring straight into the bronze haired boy's weird topaz eyes. Him doing the same thing. Both of them looking utterly shocked. The boy recovered quickly he turned to the gangsters. Then there was a flash of white, but my raptor eyesight was able to track the bronze haired guy backhand the three gangsters a few feet. I swear I heard some bones breaking. Then they were running, terrified looks on their faces.

Edward POV.

I was driving in my Volvo in Seattle. I just finished hunting when I heard their vile thoughts.

_Jackpot. I bet we can take their money in a jiff. Those kids wont know what hit 'em I guess today's our lucky day. I'll grab the oldest girl. She seems like the leader. We take the money and get outta here. _

I clutched the steering wheel hard remembering a similar event when they tried to hurt Bella. I wasn't going to let it happen to some other helpless person. I turned around and raced toward where I heard their thoughts.

I screeched to a halt, got out of my car, and ran. I rounded the corner to see _them_ standing in front of a bunch of kids, 6 to be exact. Standing closest to the gangsters was a blond haired girl holding hands with a small girl clutching a small white bear to her side. I tried to read her mind when her eyes shot up to look into mine. _That's weird _I thought and she smiled. I noticed nobody but that small girl saw me, so I coughed trying to sound human, so all attention would come to me. Then I heard, _trying to sound human? _It was the little girl again then it hit me…something was different with her she seemed to almost…read my _mind_. Then we looked at each other in shock. I had never met someone who had the same power as me and stranger, she wasn't a vampire or a werewolf._ A vampire? I never heard of that before. _Her thoughts floated into my mind.

I ignored her best I could trying not to think about what I was. I looked back at the 3 _men_ and moved fast pretty sure the children couldn't see me. I backhanded them almost lightly but hearing bones break when they were thrown a few feet._ We got to get out of here quick. Before the cops come,_ one of them thought. They all ran as fast as they could, clumsily away. I would NOT let them get away with this; I would follow their scent, easy, and make sure that they don't hurt anybody ever again.

I sampled the air with my tongue to make sure to zip out of there fast if someone was bleeding or hurt but all seemed okay, so I took a deep breath and looked around. I noticed all of them were dirty and their clothes torn. I knew if Esme saw this, her heart would ache.

"Whose Esme?" the littlest one, the mind reader asked me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

I was about to answer when the oldest looking of the group said "Who are you?" Clearly suspicious. I listened in on her thoughts _if he attacks us we U&A, ok? Angel? Can you tell everyone? _She gave at tiny nod and told everyone. _With her mind._

Recovering form shock, I said, "My name is Edward…Cullen. Yours?"

She shrugged, pondered for a moment, and said, "My names Max."

She turned around "Let's go guys." They all nodded and started walking when I caught their scent; they smelled almost like…birds? They probably didn't have much money so I said, "Would you like me to help you to some food?"

Max glared at me. "No." she said almost angrily. _He's probably just an eraser or something ._

They almost ran to another alley. After a minute, I decided to follow them; they were different. When I rounded the corner they turned, there was nothing there. Their scent had stopped. Well, there goes my plan for following them. I turned and went home to tell Carlisle what I saw today.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and give me any ideas if you have any!**

**Flames are always accepted, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! :) Thank you! Tell me if I should continue this story or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's note: My sister gave me some ideas so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never be James Patterson or Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Ari's POV.**

Ohhh how he hated her. Who did she think she was, bossing _him _around? It's not like she was even particularly talented. And to think that she could ever replace him! What idiots. Ari understood that he it was a tough life and when you outgrew your uses you were a goner, but _this_ was bordering on insane. He saw from where he sat how that new eraser girl flipped her long brown hair over her shoulders and wrapped everyone her tiny, pale finger. Huh. Unbelievable.

"Hey, Ari! What's up? I just finished making a couple of wings, I can be an eraser now, ya, ya, ya?" Ari groaned. It was that kid again…Joey or John, something like that. Could he ever get any peace?

Then he smiled. "Yeah, kid, sure. You can be an eraser, but first you have to do something for me."

"Okay, okay, okay! Anything for you Ari."

"That's right kid anything for me…now go over to that table and get me a diet coke, no ice."

"Sure Ari."

Now it was time to escape. Besides he had a mission to prepare for. His smile widened. Maybe he could kill _her_ during it and make it look like an accident. Would serve her right. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Max POV.**

We landed around midnight in a forest someplace called Forks; what a weird name

_No, Maximum. You are actually on the outskirts of Seattle_. The Voice said. _Whatever_ I was just about at my breaking point. We just ate at a fast food resturant and left quickly when people started giving us strange looks with all that food piled up on our trays.

I started a fire going when the Voice started to talk again._ Max, I think you should be careful tonight. You don't know what's out there._

_Oh, Shut-up! _I thought back, irritated.

When I finally fell asleep, I heard a muffled shriek coming from Angel. The flock woke up at once and I looked over at Fang, then searched the perimeter with narrowed eyes. I spotted a female eraser with pale skin and long brown hair dragging Angel across the forest floor. How did we miss them?_ And who had been on watch duty?!_ Iggy. I mentally reminded myself to kill him later. I gritted my teeth. Great, just great.

I jumped up and right when I was about to reach them, they disappeared, just like that. Hearing gentle cackle, coming from _that girl eraser_ no doubt about 20 meters north, we stumbled through the thick trees with only a slim stream of silvery moonlight for guidance. I tried to go as quickly as possible and saw the rest of the flock struggling, too. Because for all the world, it felt like I was swimming through mud. What the heckwas going on?

Then the final clang of a car van made its way towards me. At that instant I knew it was too late to save her. The image of the female eraser still burned in my mind. If in that instant Leonardo DaVinci decided to hand me a paint brush and paper I would have been able to transfigure _exactly_ what she had looked like, maybe just not very well, cause you know, I sucked at painting. She definitely didn't seem to be the eraser type, but then again who did?

Angel. I had found her and then lost her again in the span of a heartbeat. Looking around I saw the stricken faces of the rest of my flock. I felt sick.

Quietly I heard Iggy whisper, "What just happened?" No one knew.

* * *

**Ari POV**

Ari grinned wickedly. They had just been dispatched for their mission and he was about to kill two birds with one stone. Well, technically one bird and one eraser, but at this point he didn't really care. They were in the same category as far as he was concerned.

He saw her crouching a meter in front of him surveying the land, fingering the dirt. As she stood up, he approached. Standing right behind her, he waited for a response. None came. Growing annoyed he was about to announce his presence to the back of her head, when a brilliant idea crossed him mind.

He reached out, grabbed a fistful of hair, and pulled, not at all gently. Hearing a satisfying snap he chuckled. There was no way she could ignore that. So quickly he almost didn't see it she spun around and slapped him across the face with an ear-jarring blow. Ouch. She was going to pay for that one.

Slowly he turned his head to look into narrowed eyes. Mud-colored eyes, to be exact. The exact same shade as her hair. How fitting. After all, dirt like that belong where it came from, on the ground, and he was going to be the one to put her in her place.

"What was that for?" she hissed at him. No one, _no one _hisses at him, except maybe Max. He brought up his foot and stamped as hard as he could on her foot.

"That was for thinkingmere dirt,_ filth,_could ever surpass royalty," he spat striding past her, head held high. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk, knowing she was stewing as he made his way back to the van. He was going to see just how cocky she would be tomorrow, begging for mercy. Ohhhh, _yes_.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Seeing Bella nearly dance across the floor towards me in the most gangly and awkward way made me smile. She was beautiful in a way only Bella could be. Upon approaching me she bent down and pecked my cheek.

"I'm meeting you in our meadow. I guess you could call it at three," she whispered in my ear. Hmm…the forest clearing….interesting. I still couldn't tell what she had planned. I was sure Alice knew but was careful with her thoughts around me. All I could glean from her was a basket, bread, and checkered blanket. Odd Bella behavior. It was absolutely frustrating and I almost confronted Alice about it but didn't, more for Bella's sake than anything else.

Watching Bella's figure disappear out the front door and hearing the old, red truck start, I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Max POV.**

After everything settled down and we got our brains back, maybe except for Total, we began searching the forest for anything that could lead us back to Angel. Poor Angel…I missed her so much. Suddenly I heard the Gasman shout. Looking over to where he was I swooped downward and came to an abrupt halt to where he was. We were in some kind of clearing. The rest of the flock landed around me with soft thuds.

Leaning towards where he was pointing I saw something that was dirty and brown with an ugly head-thing protruding from the ground. There was no way I was going to get more mud on me. I already looked like a hobo. So trying to pull it out of the ground with two fingers, which is by the way not easy, it came out with a soft and gross _squelch_, mud dripping off of it. Then with a start I realized what is was.

"Celeste," Fang breathed.

Suddenly Iggy stiffened. Then we all heard it, a soft rustling in the bushes.

* * *

**Please review and give me any suggestions you have to make this story better! Thank you!**


End file.
